Devices for providing a seating surface abound. From simple four-legged chairs to sophisticated swings or couches, innovations in seating technology have taken place throughout the history of mankind. However, most available seating structures are rigid and lack convenient portability, and most existing portable seating devices are cumbersome, heavy and/or bulky, are unsuited for transportation by an individual, and carrying such devices for large distances is quite tiring.
Unfortunately, there are many occasions wherein a single individual may desire to have a chair that can be easily stored, readily carried, and quickly assembled. In particular, hunters and other sporting enthusiasts often desire lightweight seating apparatuses to ease the burden of transport.
For hunters, the large bulk of such prior art devices further prevents utilization where narrow paths between vegetation must be travelled, potentially causing disturbance to the environment that may alert game to the presence of a hunter. Once a suitable location is reached, assembly of such devices is often complex and time consuming, requiring a multitude of components to be assembled before the seating device can be utilized. Additionally, for hunters, slow assembly wastes otherwise precious time during which game could be observed and/or harvested. Complex assembly also disturbs the area of use by creating sound or motion disturbances that may frighten and/or alert game. Further, the surrounding area may be degraded by securing devices, such as nails, that cause transformation of, and/or damage to, the tree or similar, to which the device is attached.
Additionally, sporting enthusiasts who attend local league and/or high school games will often find that they are at a field lacking bleachers or other suitable seats, or will find same to be fully occupied prior to arrival of the sporting enthusiast.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a lightweight, compact portable chair and method of use thereof, wherein the portable chair is readily packed into a slender profile, and wherein the portable chair can be quickly and easily assembled for use.